


Evil

by JokerV3



Series: Game of Dice: One-shots [2]
Category: Game of Dice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Human Experimentation, In relation to being forced to be a test subject of human genetic experiments., Mild Language, Non-consensual Human Test Subject, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, The rape/non-con tag is only there for the non-con part and is NOT sex related., Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerV3/pseuds/JokerV3
Summary: I had believedevilwas only something that existed in the world of fiction, just like what a child would believe...





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/one-shot for an one word angst prompt of the word 'evil' from my Ion Christine RP blog ([telekinetic-hero](http://telekinetic-hero.tumblr.com)) on Tumblr.

_Good and_ **_evil._ **

_Black and white._

_I know I shouldn't look at the world like that, I was taught as much not to have such a narrow minded point of view. But I’ve experienced that_ **_evil_ ** _myself and it is a living hell._

_I was only five years old. I couldn’t escape until years later. I had trusted him at first. He pretended to care. He visited me every day for a month in that orphanage I stayed at, building towards gaining my trust. The trust of an innocent child. How naive I was back then. But still, I was only a child, horribly orphaned after my parents’ lives had been cut short far too easily and far too early._

_I remember how he first looked at me with those thin, tired blue eyes. His smile expressed a welcoming warmth. What did he see in me that made him want to earn my trust? Not like it matters anymore..._

_It had only been a week after he adopted me that he took me to an underground area with stark white walls and the strong scent of ammonia lingering in the air. There were quite a few people who only towered above me, dressed in clothes as white as snow. I stayed there for a week in a room I was put in with only a bed with a blanket and pillow, along with distractions of a television that only played the DVDs stored in the room that were created for children and some simple toys of toy cars and dolls._

_A week after I had been staying there is when the evil began to creep its way in and the living hell was getting ready to begin. I didn’t know what they were doing. Throughout the day, every day, the people dressed in white would come in and out of the room I was put in. They carried clipboards with papers they wrote on, what they wrote I didn’t know back then. They had various equipment they would use on me that I recognized that were used for testing my temperature and my heartbeat (I only recognized those from when my late parents would take me to the hospital for yearly doctor appointments). They even took blood from my arm every so often that I just couldn’t feel the needle anymore._

_Then one day, he came in with another person with blond curly hair and dressed in the same white as the others. The blond held a black, rectangular device in his hand. The man I had met at the orphanage who adopted me held a large syringe, filled with an oddly bright red liquid. He kneeled down and took one of my arms in his hand and pressed the needle’s tip of the syringe at my forearm to then push the needle in. It hurt. It hurt so much compared to the other needles the other people used. He slowly injected the bright red liquid into me and I could feel it. The liquid felt warm. Once he injected it all, he slowly removed the syringe and stood back up to then take a few steps back to stand next to the curly blond._

_I was confused, staring at my arm. I could feel the warm liquid inside me. Then a few seconds later, it hit me. My arm began to feel hot. It started to become hotter and hotter to the point of it feeling like my arm was on fire and was going to burn. I was screaming with tears starting to roll down my face. Clutching my burning arm with the other and thrashing around on the floor in pain, the blond and the man from the orphanage only watched me as I cried, screamed, and thrashed in pain. My chest began to ache and I started to feel lightheaded. I heard the man mutter something, “Edward......put down.......subject test......” and I could hear the blond, Edward, reply, “Yes, sir.”_

_Then there was nothing but black._

_I don’t know how long I was out, but I slowly woke to find myself lying in bed in the same room I’ve been living in for weeks now. My entire body felt like pins and needles were stabbing into me, hot and burning needles. One of my arms felt even worse than the rest of my body. I raised the arm in question, against my better judgement and tried so hard to ignore the pain. When I saw my arm, I could only hear my own voice, screaming in horror. My arm had peeling skin with burn marks, along with parts of my skin being red, as if the skin had been scrubbed so hard that it became raw._

_What had they done to me?_

_What was in that syringe?_

_Why did they stand there, watching me suffer?_

_That horrible, tortuous pain didn’t end there. It went on for years with any rebelling and refusal of mine being answered with force and more pain._

_It was hell._

_It took years before I could escape, not before I suffered with more pain and burns on both of my arms, along with bruises on various parts of my body._

_I had escaped, close to death. That day I escaped, my anger had erupted from being built over the years. There was fiery fury ignited in my eyes. That day I vowed to never fall into that hell again. I would never trust anyone ever again._

_His false charity and his warm smile were merely a mask that hid his true malice and malevolence. He was like a villain that I had believed were only in the world of fiction. But no, he was just like them._

_He had nothing but **evil** in his heart. _

_And like the villains in fiction, I would make him pay for his **evil** deeds..._

**Author's Note:**

> [【DeviantART】](https://rckey.deviantart.com) ▪ [【Tumblr (Main Blog)】](http://v3joker.tumblr.com) ▪[【Tumblr (Art Sideblog)】](http://telekineticnme.tumblr.com) ▪ [【YouTube】](http://youtube.com/c/JokerV3)
> 
> **Game of Dice:** ᴊᴏᴋᴇʀ☆  (Just.Fun) // ID: 6672027
> 
> [ ](https://ko-fi.com/jokerv)


End file.
